liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Juntavas
Description *An interplanetary crime net (drugs, gambling, prostitution,contraband)Agent of Change, ch 3 *Thieves, gray-traders. Pilots are warned to avoid (Pilots' Guild Handbook) Mouse and Dragon, ch 3 *Juntavas Headquarters is at Cessilee Port on Shaltren (a Terran World)I DareQuiet Knives = Residence of the Chairman of the Juntavas. "respectable ships do not ordinarily go to Shaltren".Carpe Diem, ch 18 *Members in the hundreds of thousands''Agent of Change'', ch 19 *Juntavas chairman claims Scouts feel this way about them: "Vagrants, they call us, and gypsies. They hound us from gatherplace to gatherplace, branding us thieves and jackals, hangers-on of Yxtrang, deadly danger to holy Liad." *More recently, according to Sector Judge Natesa the Assassin / Inas Bhar: “The Juntavas is a champion of order. We require certain things so that business may go forth: safe and easy access; safe and easy egress; steady supply; an economy. And a consistent structure of command, with which profitable associations may be forged."I Dare, ch 22 Relationship with Korval *Petrella yos'Galan: "I would say to you that those of the Juntavas are at best chancy and at worst deadly. Korval has an . . . arrangement . . . with the Juntavas, dating back many years -- the appropriate citations from the Diaries will be on your screen at the beginning of your next on-shift...” She did not wait for his seated bow of obedience, but swept on. “For the purpose of this conversation, let us say that the agreement between Korval and the Juntavas is one of mutual avoidance."Pilot of Korval (from Pilot of Korval) *"Korval and the Juntavas," Daav continued, "have long ago agreed to a policy of . . . avoidance. Which means that, value him as I might, yet I cannot by policy assume Clarence to be trustworthy, nor may I consider that he holds Korval's best interest first in his heart."Mouse and Dragon chapter 19 *The agreement between the intergalactic mob and Korval stretched back generations: You don't touch mine; I don't touch yours. Simple, effective, efficient.Carpe Diem Relationship in Flux: *Recently, Chairman Sambra Reallan and the judges are cleaning up the organization, but there are still some rogue agents who liked things better the old way *The Juntavas seek to merge with Korval, according to Falish Meron, High Judge of the Juntavas, proxy speaker for Reallan: "The Juntavas is prepared to bring you in -— that’s to say, to bring Clan Korval right into the organization. Not alliance; you’d be us and we’d be you. Family, is what we’d say.”Dragon in Exile chapter 25 *No such merger has yet been approved by a courteous Korval The Judge’s smile faded somewhat. “Right,” he said. “Well. Chairman Reallan did want me to extend the offer of a beam code, to be used at your discretion. There are no strings attached to this; it’s a gift. May I give it?” Again, Pat Rin expected a graceful decline. Again, his cousin—his delm—surprised him. “I would welcome the gift of such a beam code,” he said. Policy against DoI *Take out agents of The Department of the Interior: “New Juntavas policy, straight from Chairman Reallan: whenever the Juntavas meets with operatives of the Department of the Interior, we’re taking them out. They’re no good for anybody’s business, in our opinion, and the galaxy’s better without them.” *See High Judge Falish Meron in Dragon in Exile, ch 25 Chairs *Chair No-name -- before Grom Trogar. He set up a Justice System and tried to bring order to the Juntavas (see Quiet Knives) * Grom Trogar - Chairman of the Juntavas, he's usually found on Shaltren, Cessilee. Calls himself "the ultimate voice of the mightiest network of power and wealth in all the galaxy" and boasts of his bejeweled star map, showcasing his domain. Not well loved, he opposes the organization's relatively new Justice System and returns the Juntavas to a chaotic, heedless, criminal enterprise.Quiet Knives **Dies suddenly — a knife to the neck Carpe Diem, chapter 34 When he died, she moved up as Chairman Pro Tem of the Juntavas and immediately proclaimed “aid and comfort” to Val Con and Miri to restore good will with the Clutch Turtles. She was one of Trogar's pack but disagreed with his policies and hoped the Justice System would be allowed to work, yet the High Judge's courier pilot didn't trust her''Quiet Knives''. **Becomes full chairman and offers an alliance and/or merger with Clan Korval and names the DoI as Public Enemy #1 Dragon in Exile ch 25 and Neogenesis ***spelling of Reallan isn't consistent across the series, sometimes Reallen Boss on Liad Office in Solcintra *Office of the Boss is located in Mid Port in Solcintra and disguised as "Triplanetary Freight Forwarding"The Beggar King *There is also a round-the-clock office in another location''The Beggar King'' *see The Beggar King Boss O’Berin & Toonapple *Clarence O'Berin -- A wiry, compact, red-haired Terran with an Irish accent, about Daav’s age.Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 Became Boss on Liad towards the end of Chi yos'Phelium's delmship (see The Beggar King) and continued throughout Daav and then Er Thom’s terms, but retired before Clan Korval struck Solcintra in SY 1393. Ghost Ship, chapter 13 **Clarence thinking about Clarence: “The Juntavas Boss of Liad got to know a few names after a Standard or thirty on the job.”Ghost Ship chapter 29 **He was never arrested and during his long term, crime on Low Port was lower than average Neogenesis **Moved to Surebleak, renewed old friendship with Daav, who recommended him to Theo, insisting she needed a copilot for back-up on Bechimo. Ghost Ship, chapter 30 Current position: Executive Officer. *Mistress Lela Toonapple -- Clarence’s predecessor on Liad during most of Chi yos'Phelium’s long delmship. The Beggar King Was known as a fair Boss. Due Diligence, chapter 2 *She recruited Clarence: As a young courier pilot on Strabane, Clarence did Toonapple a favor, in return for the buy-in for his first class pilot license. This resulted in Clarence getting divorced and joining the Juntavas. **The doin' of favors, well. Look where it's got me." He shook his head and offered Daav a half-feral grin. "The choices we make, those're what shapes us."Mouse and Dragon chapter 29 Juntavas, per Book grouped by book, alphabetized within by first letter given AGENT OF CHANGE *Borg Tanser - Boss Hostro's second, smallish, good shot, no sense of humor, quick thinker. Knowingly left Val Con and Miri in a derilect vessel at the mercy of an oncoming Yxtrang ship *Herbert Alan Costello - two fingers bitten off by The Watcher, a Clutch Turtle *Jefferson — tried to bounce Hostro's message to Tanser in time to save Val Con and Miri. Later, at Neefra's Tavern, he revealed too much to an agent of The Department of the Interior, who killed him:Carpe Diem, ch 2 Jefferson had given much information freely; its continued existence had been a threat to sig'Alda himself. More, its elimination was a minor balance for the act of putting a Liaden — any Liaden — in the way of the Yxtrang. That the Liaden had been a member of his own Department and one of its best was a sad fact. Tanser's name had been duly noted; sig'Alda's report would mention it, and another bit of balance would no doubt follow. *Justin Hostro – Boss at Lufkit who met with Edger and Sheather, Clutch Turtles *Matthew - Hostro's Secretary *Morejant - on decoy SOS vessel he cut open Val Con's cheek with a pipe, etc.Agent of Change, ch 22 *Sire Baldwin - rogue Juntava to whom Miri Robertson –unknowingly -- acted as bodyguard; hunted by the Juntavas for stealing cash and info from themAgent of Change, chapter 3 *Tommy – a pilot on Jefferson's vessel See Agent of Change THE BEGGAR KING *Ailsworth - Sector Boss''The Beggar King'' *Clarence O'Berin - Boss on Liad, dubbed “the beggar king” by Daav yos'Phelium *Lela Toonapple – retired Boss on Liad. Chi yos'Phelium thought her fair and reasonable *Tolla Belle - secretary to the Boss on Liad See The Beggar King CARPE DIEM * Grom Trogar - Chairman of the Juntavas (may be found on Shaltren, Cessilee). Died suddenly — a knife to the neck she became Chairman Pro Tem and immediately proclaimed “aid and comfort” to Val Con and Miri to restore faith with the Clutch Turtles. **Her name (spelling) changes to Reallan in later books See Carpe Diem DRAGON IN EXILE *Falish Meron (m) -- High Judge of the Juntavas; short for a Terran, beige and freckled face, rust-red hair. Meets with Val Con (delm genetic) at Boss Conrad’s house on Surebleak **As proxy for Chairman Reallan (spelling changed), he offers a merger with Clan Korval, and a free pin beam code, and says the Chairman named the DoI as Enemy, to be taken out whenever encountered. DRAGON SHIP *Clothide - Juntavas Boss (possibly still active) on Velaskiz Rotundo (where evacuees were taken from Codrescu Station)Dragon Ship *Hiramson O’Nandy O’dell, citizen of Strabane – When Clarence ran courier for the Juntavas on Strabane, he fired O’dell for stealing ID information and syphoning funds. In revenge, O’dell filed a report against Clarence, naming him thief, scoundrel, and an agent of the Juntavas, which was still an active Advisory 17 years later at Tradedesk Dragon Ship, chapters 16-17 GHOST SHIP *Sanella Thring – aimed to make some easy money on Surebleak until Clarence scuppered her plans, so she took a shot at him and died herself''Ghost Ship'' chapter 30 I DARE *Bhupendra Darteshek – “very tall, very thin, very darkskinned” First Class Pilot who delivered Pat Rin yos'Phelium’s funds to Surebleak and reported that he’d been shadowed. Later helped attack The Department of the Interior in Solcinta **Vilma Karapov – co-pilot to Darteshek; “a well-muscled blond with skin so pale it seemed tinged with blue” I Dare, Day 44 *Greenshaw Porter - pilot attached to the Justice Department. Speaks with Val Con and Miri, showing his crystal flashlight as a passcode from the Clutch Turtles. Seeking Sector Judge Natesa the Assassin, last seen at Teriste with Pat Rin yos Phelium. Later, still working for the High Judge, he conveys Val Con and Miri to Liad, to do battle with The Department of the Interior.I Dare *Julier – at Teriste Field of Fire, Natesa’s bodyguard, none too bright but good in a fightI Dare, Day 286, SY1392, Teriste MidPort *Natesa the Assassin, Sector Judge (aka Inas Bhar) MOUSE & DRAGON *Clarence O'Berin Boss of Liad – rescued Daav yos'Phelium from Low-Port thugs, probably The Department of the Interior PILOT OF KORVAL *Straudman, Mr. -- planetary administrator (Boss) at Venture. Threatens Dutiful Passage crew at the Spinning Wheel. *See Pilot of Korval QUIET KNIVES *High Judge (no name mentioned) - set up Juntavas Justice Department (with Korelan Zar)Quiet Knives *Korelan "Kore" Zar - courier pilot for the High Judge, but in reality his accomplice in establishing the Juntavas Justice Department. Retired to be again a trader and partner to Midj Rolanni, Captain-owner of the Skeedaddle. Born as son of Amin Zar. Tall, thin, amber eyes, coffee-color skin. *Sambra Reallen -- described as one of Chairman Trogar's pack but not his friend. She wants things to be different, and wants the Justice System of 30+ judges to work, but Trogar is against it. "The chairman cannot be allowed to continue. He's already lost us ground on three significant worlds and will loose Stelubia entirely if he's not stopped." Kore doesn't trust her. **She witnessed Trogar's death and asked the Clutch Turtles how she could serve them''Quiet Knives''. The scene mirrors that in Carpe Diem. *see Quiet Knives VEIL OF THE DANCER *Inas Bhar – her suddenly tragic youth on Skardu, before she becomes Natesa the Assassin, sector judge for the Juntavas *Jamie Moore - Boss on Skardu Veil of the Dancer *Sarah Chang - Sector Chief, gets Inas Bhar off Skardu *Thelma de Lance - died on Skardu; Inas Bhar finds her notes and brings them to Boss Jamie Moore Juntavas Justice Department See Quiet Knives *The concept was brought to the Chaiman (Grom Trogar’s predecessor) by a High Judge and Korelan Zar about twenty Standards ago.Quiet Knives *Chairman approved it and the two of them set up the whole system, recruited 30+ Judges, trained them and set them loose. *Before that the closest thing to Judges was Enforcers - and that was not close at all *When Trogar's goons start killing off rivals all 30-some Judges went into hiding, including Sector Judge Natesa the Assassin. The Gemstone Map A map of the one hundred and four worlds controlled by the Juntavas, each marked with a flashing gemstone: *Shaltren (marked with a diamond) *Talitha (marked with a niken - a gemstone flashing blue-and-gold) *Foruner (marked with a topaz) *Jelban (marked with a rosella) Aid & Comfort Announcement Courier Ship's broadbeam message across the galaxy: ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION. ALL JUNTAVAS EMPLOYEES, SUPPORTERS, DEPENDENTS, ALLIES SHALL FROM RECEIPT OF THIS MESSAGE FORWARD RENDER ASSISTANCE, AID, AND COMFORT TO SERGEANT MIRI ROBERTSON, CITIZEN OF TERRA, AND SCOUT COMMANDER VAL CON YOS'PHELIUM, CITIZEN OF LIAD; REDIVERTING, WHERE NECESSARY, YOUR OWN ACTIVITIES. REPEAT: AID AND COMFORT TO MIRI ROBERTSON AND/OR VAL CON YOS'PHELIUM IMPERATIVE, PRIORITY HIGHEST. References Category:Characters